


Four Invite Codes

by zvi



Category: Leverage
Genre: Character of Color, Dreamwidth, Gen, Humor, geek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-30
Updated: 2009-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-02 08:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know what Hardison did on April 30, Dreamwidth's Open Beta Launch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Invite Codes

**Author's Note:**

> The invite codes in the story _were_ real, but they've been used.

Email of the person you wish to invite: president@leverageinc.com

Subject: geek_emperor has invited you to join Dreamwidth!

Message:  
Hi! My Kungfu is the Greatest (geek_emperor) has invited you to check out Dreamwidth.  


> People tell the internet about their problems here. We're talking everything from getting cut off in traffic to family members dying, losing their job, all sorts of major catastrophes. You should definitely start looking for clients on this site. P.S. People will only trust you with their really important problems if you open up about what's going on with you. Maybe you should write about the drinking.

  
Creating an account is free. You can get started here:

[https://www.dreamwidth.org/create.bml?from=geek_emperor&amp;code=QCRFZZJ5DSEX2AAAAFRG](https://www.dreamwidth.org/create.bml?from=zvi&;amp;amp;code=QCRFZZJ5DSEX2AAAAFRG)

When you create your account you'll have the option to add geek_emperor to your Circle. We'll also notify geek_emperor that you've created an account.

Yours,

The Dreamwidth Team

<http://www.dreamwidth.org/>

* * *

Email of the person you wish to invite:vphumres@leverageinc.com

Subject: geek_emperor has invited you to join Dreamwidth!

Message:  
Hi! My Kungfu is the Greatest (geek_emperor) has invited you to check out Dreamwidth.  


> This is a new website for creative types to hang out and talk about the stuff they're doing. You can use this to talk to the fans of your acting. You'll get a bunch of invite codes to give to them, so they can get accounts there, too.

  
Creating an account is free. You can get started here:

[https://www.dreamwidth.org/create.bml?from=geek_emperor&amp;code=4YKWT8P74JNAZAAAAFRH ](https://www.dreamwidth.org/create.bml?from=zvi&;amp;amp;code=4YKWT8P74JNAZAAAAFRH)

When you create your account you'll have the option to add geek_emperor to your Circle. We'll also notify geek_emperor that you've created an account.

Yours,

The Dreamwidth Team

<http://www.dreamwidth.org/>

* * *

Email of the person you wish to invite: accounting@leverageinc.com

Subject: geek_emperor has invited you to join Dreamwidth!

Message:

Hi! My Kungfu is the Greatest (geek_emperor) has invited you to check out Dreamwidth.  


> Here is a place where you can read regular people talking about their lives in their own words. P.S. If you want to talk about your hobbies, make sure you only show the entry to your Access List. Let's not write a confession where the entire Internet can see it. P.P.S. Also, you can read about mansex at http://beginningcocks.dreamwidth.org and STOP ASKING ME AND ELIOT QUESTIONS!

  
Creating an account is free. You can get started here:

[https://www.dreamwidth.org/create.bml?from=geek_emperor&amp;code=9RMPSDVGMFJ4JAAAAFRJ](https://www.dreamwidth.org/create.bml?from=zvi&;amp;amp;code=9RMPSDVGMFJ4JAAAAFRJ)

When you create your account you'll have the option to add geek_emperor to your Circle. We'll also notify geek_emperor that you've created an account.

Yours,

The Dreamwidth Team

<http://www.dreamwidth.org/>

* * *

Email of the person you wish to invite: security@leverageinc.com

Subject: geek_emperor has invited you to join Dreamwidth!

Message:

Hi! My Kungfu is the Greatest (geek_emperor) has invited you to check out Dreamwidth.  


> Check out http://omnomnom.dreamwidth.org. P.S. Do not freak out when you see the entries about the hot dude I am fucking. Parker is NOT on that filter!

Creating an account is free. You can get started here:

[https://www.dreamwidth.org/create.bml?from=geek_emperor&amp;code=PMR2WDYBFF4A8AAAAFRK](https://www.dreamwidth.org/create.bml?from=zvi&;amp;amp;code=PMR2WDYBFF4A8AAAAFRK)

When you create your account you'll have the option to add geek_emperor to your Circle. We'll also notify geek_emperor that you've created an account.

Yours,

The Dreamwidth Team

<http://www.dreamwidth.org/>


End file.
